


Clear Your Timetable for This One

by TehChouHenshins (TehChou)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Happy Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChouHenshins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very special day in DOCTOR Maki's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Your Timetable for This One

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!”

The strains of the bass filtered through even the thick walls of the lab’s steel door, settling into a blanket of tension strung taut over his shoulders.

“Happy biiirthday DEAR—” and the door slams open, Kougami striding into the room with Satonaka buried in her texts. Maki prepares himself to shove the ornate and no doubt horrifically decorated cake away, fingers poised like claws over his keyboard, but… .

“Kiiiyooo,” Kougami finishes and, with a bent-waisted flourish he sets down a tiny, intricate cake, barely larger than his thumbnail on Maki’s arm next to the doll. Maki turns to stare at it, eyes huge, tremors running through his entire body. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY,” Kougami roars and Maki chokes on a gasp, his entire body seizing up as Kougami throws his arms into the air. "To you."

“Oh,” Satonaka says. “It’s time for your appointment with the board.”

And then they leave as if they’d never came.

“ _To you_ ,” Maki whispers and bursts into tears.


End file.
